thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Road Ahead (WFS)
Impacts Relationships Kenny * If Lee saved Larry, Kenny will be neutral towards Lee, and feel guilt for almost killing Larry. * If Lee tried to save Larry but failed, Kenny will be harsh towards him for not siding with him. * If Lee helped Kenny kill Larry, then Kenny will be very friendly towards Lee. Larry * If Larry didn't die in Episode 2, Lee can speak to Larry at the motel which can have an outcome where Larry forgives Lee but is still harsh towards him. * Larry will be grateful if you saved him. Lilly * If you saved Larry, Lilly will appreciate you very much, if you treated her nicely in Episode 1 and 2, there is an outcome where Lilly will kiss Lee. Lee can pull back or kiss her back. This results into a determinant relationship with Lilly. * If you tried to save Larry but ran out of time, Lilly's behavior is very different then it would be if you saved Larry. She seems to appreciate Lee but does not try and kiss Lee even if Lee was nice to her in episode 1 and 2. * If you killed Larry, Lilly will dislike you. Carley * Carley is friendly to Lee no matter what. Carley can kiss Lee in the episode, and Lee can choose to pull back or kiss her back. This results into a determinant relationship with Carley. You can only choose to be in a relationship with Carley or Lilly. Doug * Doug is friendly to Lee no matter what. Mark * Mark will appreciate Lee if he did not kill Larry. He will disapprove of Lee if he helped Kenny kill Larry. Lee can try and defend what he did, but Mark will not be convinced. Travis * Travis will appreciate Lee if he did not kill Larry. He will disapprove of Lee if he helped Kenny kill Larry. Lee can defend what he did, and Travis is easily convinced. Choices Shot the girl? Shoot Beatrice * You get less time to get the supplies in the pharmacy, Kenny will disapprove. Leave Beatrice to die * You get more time to get the supplies in the pharmacy, Kenny will approve. Who died in the Bandit Attack? * If Larry survived Episode 2, he will die in the bandit attack no matter what. He shoots at a bandit, and kills one, but is gunned down by another. Lilly shoots him to make sure he doesn't turn. * If Mark survived Episode 2, he will die in the bandit attack no matter what, but he can die in two different ways. He can die saving Clementine or he can die just simply getting shot and killed. * If Travis survived Episode 2, he can either die in the bandit attack or his fate can be left unknown. He can die saving Clementine or he gets pinned down by the bandits and walkers, and yells for everyone to go. The RV leaves and Travis' fate is left unknown. Did Lilly kill anyone? * If Larry survived Episode 2, Lilly does not kill Carley/Doug. She nearly kills Ben, but Lee quickly stops her. Lee can choose to leave her behind or keep her in the RV. * If Larry did not survive Episode 2, but Lee tried to save him but failed, Lilly will kill Carley/Doug unless Lee calms her down with the correct dialogue options. If Lilly kills Carley/Doug, Lee can kill Lilly, which scares Clementine, or leave her to die or keep her in the RV. * If Lee helped Kenny kill Larry, then Lilly kills Carley/Doug no matter what. What happened to Lilly? * Lilly can only be killed if Lee decides to kill her after she kills Carley/Doug. * If Lilly is put in the RV after killing Carley/Doug or almost killing Ben, she will steal the RV and drive off. * If Lilly was calmed down by Lee with the correct dialogue options, she will be apart of the group. Carley/Doug * Carley/Doug will be killed by Lilly no matter what if Lee helped Kenny kill Larry. * Carley/Doug can be saved if Lee failed to save Larry, and if Lee uses the right dialogue options to calm Lilly down. * Carley/Doug can be saved if Larry survived Episode 2. How did Lee get Kenny to stop the train? * Fought him or Talked him down Who Shot Duck? * If Carley is alive, she will volunteer to shoot Duck. * Lee can shoot Duck. * Kenny can shoot Duck. Who did Lee save first? * Omid or Christa Deaths * Beatrice * Mark (If Saved in Episode 2) * Larry (If Saved in Episode 2) * Travis (If Saved in Episode 2, Determinant) * Carley (If Saved in Episode 1, Determinant) * Doug (If Saved in Episode 1, Determinant) * Lilly (Determinant) * Katjaa * Duck * Numerous Bandits Trivia